You're Just Like Me
by ResoundCage
Summary: Marco hated working part-time at the ranch each summer, but as he got older he found something that made the stressful work days worth it. He becomes best friends with a horse named Jean, the only person he can talk to about his abusive father and stress from school. When one night Jean becomes human, Marco has to help him with talking, walking, and the basics of being human.
1. Chapter 1

Marco leaned against the window seal and watched the stars fade from the sky as orange peeked over the horizon. He brought the steaming mug up to his lips and sipped the foul tasting black coffee. He never really did like coffee much, it was to bitter for his sweet tooth. He only drank it when his superiors were around to make himself seem more mature. The first thing he was going to do once he got home was to have a cup of hot coco.

Marco sighed and put his mug on the window seal beside him. The view from his room was nothing special, but you could see the outstretch of fields and the barns in the distance at the base of the mountains. Which is all he really wanted to see. His eyes wondered at the dark blue sky paling above him. A few stars still glimmering as pink rose above the mountain tops.

"Up already?" Marco jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw his awoken roommate Armin still half asleep.

"Yeah, I though I'd go check on the horses." Marco admitted. Feeling guilt well in his stomach.

"Alright, but be back soon okay. I don't want to cover for you." Marco nodded and rushed out of the room.

Marco quietly unlocked the gate to the stables and barely had anytime to close the gate before a dusty brown horse pushed past the others and slid it's head under Marco's outstretched arm. "Hehehe, alright Jean calm down!" Marco wrapped his arms around the Jeans neck and muffled his face into his mane, hiding his grin. The sound of the horses heart beat filled his ears.

For a second Marco didn't feel like he was at the farm anymore. He felt like he was seeing his friend for the first time in many years. Marco had not been happier since arriving at the farm. The only reason why he kept returning to the farm each summer was because of his beloved horse Jean. He was the only thing that made the awful coffee and hard days of work worth it.

Jean kicked up dirt with his heels and nuzzled his face in Marco's shoulder. "Hey Jean, how was the winter here?" Marco whispered brushing his fingers through Jeans mane. He paused and waited for Jean to respond for a minute. "Hmm, Really? Must have been terrible," He replied. He wasn't really sure how the Winter was for Jean, but he could feel his emotions from all the time spent with him. "I wish I could have stayed here with you. School isn't something I enjoy." Marco looked into Jean's eyes. "Hey, maybe when I graduate I can move out here so I can stay with you forever. Maybe when I get old enough we can both run away and start are own farm huh."

Marco looked up from Jean when he heard a pounding on the gate of the stables.

"Marco! Marco come on! Breakfast is being served in the main hall already!" Armin muttered with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a second okay." Marco whispered back.

Armin nodded and Marco waited for him to leave before he wrapped his arms around Jean's neck one more time and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling trying to forget about everything else. All that mattered now was his work on the ranch. He tried to block everything out but it was the only he thing he cold think about. Going back home. Even if it had only been a week since arriving at the ranch, the days were going too fast, and soon or later he would be forced to return home.

Marco's chest felt tight thinking about it. He sat up in bed and took a few shaky breaths. He looked over at Armin still asleep messily covered by blankets. He wondered what Armin thought about the Ranch. Did he want to go home as soon as possible? Did everyone else hate this place?

Marco casually pulled on his uniform lost in thought that he was the only one that didn't want to leave. Maybe he didn't enjoy the time at the ranch, but it was certainly better than home.

And once again Marco found himself at the gate of the stables. Soaking wet in the downpour of rain. He unhooked the lock and stepped inside waiting for Jean. Which was one thing that he could always count on. Jean galloped and pushed his head under Marco's arm.

"Hey Jean, what do you think I should do?" Marco looked for reasurance from his horse. Jean did nothing really but nibble on Marco's fingers. "Okay, okay. Umm.. how about we go ride by the shore today?"

Jean loved trips to the ocean, Marco even got Armin to come along once. The damp sand and cool breeze from the ocean. The smell and blue waves crashing along Jean's heels made him happy, well that made Marco happy too. If they ever did run away it'd have to be somewhere along the coast.

Marco felt like a hammer was pounding on his chest. 'If they ever did run away' The only one he was able to talk to was a horse. There was no one else he wanted to talk to at all. He couldn't just run away, especially with a horse. But if he didn't he was trapped.

He felt the world weigh down on his shoulders. It was stupid. Wanting to ride off into the sunset and everything would stop around him. Everything was bitter.

"Let's go Jean." Marco climbed over Jean's back and leaped out the stables. The mud flicking up at his heels. Day just breaking over over the mountains.


End file.
